The Assassin and The Evil Queen
by The Veiled King
Summary: With a past he likes to hide, Archer is placed in Stroybrooke, more accurately, with Regina Mills. Archer keeps his past under wraps and maybe one day he'll see to his happy ending. Takes place after Neverland. Grey Character, mentions of death. Might become M rated in the future. I suck at summaries, give it go and tell me what you think! [Renamed]
1. Maybe don't kill anyone?

Another little fanfic I wrote and thought I'd share with you, so if you like it, review it!

I own nothing except Archer, the OOCness of the cast and my beautiful face.

 _ **Please review!**_

 **Chapter One**

Archer the black haired silver white eyed teenager was sat on the cot in the jail cell at the sheriff's station. He and team hero had recently come back from neverland, and when everything was resolved, the very well plan he had constructed to stop people from know he had killed to protect Regina and Snow white had fallen apart by a certain nosy Swan, he was now idly waiting for the verdict of the community. He ran a hand through his hair. Rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

Archer Daniels thought of himself as a neutral, killing those who were deemed unworthy of life. In the battle of Lost Boys and Queen Regina, the unworthy was deemed the boys. At least Regina was trying to save people.

"Daniels." A hard voice called out, making the boy look up with disdain. His silver eyes wandering around over the office and he sighed.

"Yes?" He questioned the woman with blonde hair who stood in jeans, black heeled boots and a painfully obvious fake leather jacket. "What do you want captain fake leather?"

Emma sighed. "Regina is on her way over."

"To give you fashion advice? Because you need it. I mean honestly." He snarled, smirking at himself.

"To pick you up."

"I hope she gives you advice still."

"Daniels."

"Yes?"

"Cut the attitude now. Or you can stay in there longer."

"And have to look at your ugly jacket? Fuck me I'd rather eat my own shit."

"Although I'm inclined to agree with you Mr Daniels, you shouldn't insult an officer of the law." A smooth voice spoke out, causing Captain Fake leather and Archer to turn their heads.

"Not a crime though." Archer stated, standing up from his cot, stretching his back by bending over. He straightened his back and looked at the two. "So, what's the verdict?" He brushed the lint from the cot off of his grey skinny jeans and the green t-shirt which was 'The Anti-Hero's Hero' printed on it's waffled texture. He picked up the black long wool coat that was sitting on the bed, throwing it over his body. He had a pair of black converse to go with his jacket and tie everything together.

"As a community, we've decided to place you under house arrest with myself. For the next ten years. You'll have to go to school though." Regina stated. "This is your chance at redemption, it won't be easy, but we're allowing you to stay in storybrooke."

"Can I not just have the sweet release of death? I'd prefer it." Archer complained. According to the town, his crimes were forgivable. "Does everyone in this town believe in second chances when you murder someone? Or five?" He questioned them.

"Kid, you should be happy you're even getting this chance." Emma spoke, growing annoyed with the conversation.

"Oi Captain Fake leather. No one asked your opinion mate. Go, just - you know what, just fucking go outside, and just continuously shoot your disgusting jacket."

"Mr Daniels that's enough for now." Regina cut in before Emma could speak. "Now are you ready to leave?"

"You know, thinking about it, it's nice in this cell. Smelling greasy pastries that captain fake leather eats, looking at her ugly jacket and having to hear King meathead on the phone with his wife." Archer remarked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Hold your wrist out." Emma spoke through gritted teeth. Watching as the boy did what he was asked, she slipped the leather cuff onto his wrist.

"Magic suppressant?" Archer asked taking his hand away and looking at the handiwork. "This can't be the work of captain fake leather over there because it's real."

"Now if you'd like you can leave your cell, or have King meat head and his wife come and talk about true love in front of you." Regina threatened.

"Let me out. Let me out now." Archer demanded, and when finally let out of the cell, Emma was on high alert of the suspicion of her or Regina being hurt.

"Oh please. I'm not going to dirty my hands with fake leather." Archer scoffed and held his hand out. "Now give me my things."

Emma glared, pulling out a box and handing the boy a gold iPhone 6, a few rings and a wallet. He took the items and placed them on his hands or in his pockets.

"Let's go Mr Daniels." Regina spoke and strutted out of the sheriff's station. "See you soon Sheriff Swan dear."

Archer turned to Emma, giving her a dark grin, his eyes cold. And it was at that point she'd never been scared of a teenager, but she definitely was now. "In a bit Captain Fake Leather." He trailed after Regina, his green eyes looking around as he did.

"Get in Mr Daniels." Regina addressed him when they arrived at the Mercedes. She unlocked the car before slipping into the driver's seat. When he did as he was asked she hummed and nodded.

"Now we'll go back to my house, and we'll lay a few ground rules."

"Yes yes, alright." Archer groaned, rubbing his neck with his left hand.

"My son is coming home tonight, be on your best behaviour."

"Darling I am a King. I'm always on my best behaviour." Archer wasn't a King, it was his thing. He wasn't self righteous, nor was he narcissistic. He just didn't hate himself and he had the confidence.

"Last time I checked, you weren't a King." Regina stated as they drove down roads, and sometimes she would wave to someone.

"Last time I checked you weren't so scared to take a life." Archer retorted.

"I'm a hero now." Regina stated keeping her eyes on the road. Glancing every so often between the time and the passenger. "Taking a life is nothing to be proud of."

"Much as that may be, I wasn't going to stand by and watch as someone attempted to kill two Queens." He sighed. "You heroes see me as dark and evil. And the villains see me as a hero, But I am neutral." Archer said, a little more than a bit matter of factly.

"Oh so you care for us dear?" Regina smirked, pulling up to a set of traffic lights.

"I care about natural selection. None of them would be dead if they actually knew what to do." He hummed, crossing one leg over the other. "One day the time will cone where natural selection will come for me. But not right now."

"Is that what you say to help you sleep at night? If I pulled your heart out now, you wouldn't have a grey heart, it'd be black."

"Shame then init. When I die, I won't care. I'll be dead. I won't be repenting my sins, I will be dead. Because when you die, nothing happens." Archer stated, taking his phone from his pocket and looking at an app he'd recently discovered 'Instagram'.

"And how do you truly know that?" Regina asked, pulling into her driveway. She turned her key and got out of the car, signally for Archer to do the same.

"I don't, I just have common sense love." Archer spoke as he stood up from the car, checking his phone.

"And if you're wrong?" She cocked an eyebrow, leading them towards the front door, unlocking it and strutting her way in.

"Then I'll pay for my sins. Obviously? What will I do, refuse to die forever?" Archer rolled his eyes.

"The Dark One did."

"I'm not dark, I'm neutral." Archer stated.

"No such thing."

"Well your King said there is."

"You aren't a King."

Archer gasped mockingly. "You shut your whore mouth, yes I am."

Regina turned round with a look that roughly translated into, 'I will skin you alive and piss on your remains.' "Excuse me, Mr Daniels? What was that?"

Archer smirked, his hands in his pockets. "You heard. Do you really need me to repeat it for you? Or has your old age lessened your ability to hear."

"Do you really want to start our time together like that? Because I can and will make your life hell."

Archer scoffed, his green eyes dancing with amusement. "What are you a 'hero' going to do? Not give me a cookie after supper? Oh I know! Ground me. Or take away my magic." And then he bent the bottom of his back. "Oh wait. I already am for killing five people." His grin deepened, the darkness showing through. "You really think I can't kill someone without my magic? Just because I won't touch Captain Fake Leather doesn't mean I will hesitate in gouging your eyes out and making you eat them."

"Get inside." Regina spoke through gritted teeth, she could feel her magic bubbling under her skin at the insolence of the teenager.

Archer laughed, strolling through the doorway that Regina had demanded he go through. "So, tell me." Leaning against the white walls. "What are you going to do?"

"You listen to me child, you're going to apologise to me for your insolent behaviour. Or." Regina grinned widely. "You will be punished."

"I'm so scared." Archer waved his hands, mocking her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the wifi button. "What's your wifi password?"

Regina sighed, didn't speak, grabbed his arm and lead him to the dining room. "You aren't getting the wifi for a week."

Archer looked at her as if she had genuinely just killed his last bit of hope. "Why would you something that horrible to me?" he locked his iPhone and looked up at her, almost as if he was sulking. He crossed his left left over the other to make a box as he sat down on a dining room chair. "So, rules."

"Yes." Regina spoke, sitting opposite the ghostly eyed boy, crossing her right leg over the other in a way that meant business and she wouldn't take any of his misbehaviour at any point in time regardless of where they were. "Firstly, you aren't allowed out of this house except for three reasons. There's an emergency, you are being supervised, or you have work or school." She said, resting her hand and tapping the wood with her index finger. "No running in the house, if you're hungry then you can eat when you need. We will eat breakfast and dinner together. You are required to eat at least two meals and a snack. Do all your homework, carry out chores when you are asked. Tell me when you need something, tell me if you're hurt. Punishments will given out as and when necessary." Regina went on with her check list.

Archer listened to all of the rules and demands that Regina had for him, and his ghostly eyes began to pay attention to things other than what he was meant to be focusing on. Once Regina had finished her expectations he nodded. "And obviously no magic. So, I need clothes." He spoke.

"You just, magic your clothes?"

"Obviously, I have no work, so no money and I refuse to wear the same out fit every day for however long."

"Was that a dig at Miss Swan?"

"Maybe." Archer smirked.

"School doesn't start for a week for you, we'll get you clothes and such tomorrow." Regina spoke.

"Right."

"For now, let me show your room, and then we'll discuss your punishment about calling me a whore." Regina narrowed her gaze at the boy, and Archer without his magic felt utterly defenseless for the first time he could remember. She watched as he squirmed in his seat.


	2. Diners are for flirting

And here we have the second chapter on this new little fanfic I have started. I'm enjoying coming up with little things that would happen with Archer. I might've change the name of the fanfic though.

I own nothing. Except Archer, Ezra and Regina's OOCness because I've forgotten how to write her.

 _ **Anyway, Please review!**_

Chapter Two

When Regina had finished the grand tour of Archer's bedroom. His white eyes danced over the room. Bland, practical and devoid of all things that would be associated with people his age. He took of the wool coat that had been on his person, spotting a coat rack on the wardrobe and hung it up.

He made noises as he wandered around the room, assessing where he would be living now. He sat down on the bed, bent down and began to untie his shoelaces, once they had been untied and loosened around his feet he used his toes to press on the back of the shoe and slip them off revealing his pastel green trainer socks. He placed them at the end of his bed.

Regina had watched him the whole time as he got comfortable with his new surroundings. Her honey eyes followed his movements, thinking of a way that they could get along with each other. The former Queen crossed her arms and leant on the doorway as her eyes followed as Archer checked every nook and every possible hiding place.

"What are you doing, Mr Daniels." Regina asked the boy, watching as he got onto his knees and checked under the bed for something.

"Making sure there's nothing here." Archer responded in a way that kind of said 'duh' before getting up from the floor, going into the wardrobe and checking it. "Oh shit I just found narnia."

Regina furrowed her brows and moved into the room to see what the boy was doing only to see him knocking on the wood on the wardrobe in different places. "Archer there's nothing here."

Archer looked at her as if to asked if she really expected him to believe her. "Look. I get that you're offended that I'm suspecting you of harboring someone in the room, but I am someone who kills people. I won't be taken down in my own room." He sighed, banging his fist sideways on a wall that allowed a small space between the wall and the small vent that was meant to be seal came undone. "Uh-huh!"

Regina walked over to the boy to see just what had happened when the metal clanked onto the wall. Seeing a vent that was definitely meant to be seal, was now not for some reason.

Archer pulled his phone out and turned on the flashlight and inspected the vent, seeing nothing he grumbled in frustration, closing the vent and screwing the screws back into place. He turned off the flashlight on his phone and returned it to his pocket before inspecting the room, where hadn't he checked?

Regina hummed before pulling up her sleeve and checking the time on her sleek black watch, checking the time. "Archer when did you last eat?" She asked the boy now he seemed to be done with the investigation of his room.

"Hmmm, probably this morning." He stated, looking at his phone, turning on his data and checking instagram. He wondered if anyone had posted anything remotely interesting yet. He sighed as he realised it was all boring and rolled his neck shoulder to shoulder and put his phone in his pocket.

Regina frowned had Emma not given him anything to eat during his imprisonment in the Sheriff's station. That had been at least 8 hours. She frowned, she's have to have a word with Emma on how she treated children that were imprisoned.

"Well, then let's go to Granny's for dinner." She suggested, well she hadn't suggested it at all. Archer was coming whether he liked it or not. Those were the rules.

Archer sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It had been two seconds of this torture and he already hated it. "I wish you would've just ended my pitiful existence from this world. Why would you prolong my suffering." He mumbled to himself, frowning deeply.

"I'm the Evil Queen dear, it's what I do." Regina retorted.

"Lie. You're a _'hero'_ now, you're a former Evil Queen." Archer said, almost looking disgusted with the idea of being a hero. "Don't kid yourself." He finally moved to his bed, placing his immaculate black converse on, lacing them up tightly and then pulling his wool coat on. He began walking towards the front door.

"Drop the attitude Archer." The Queen spoke, lifting her head high. "If being dark is so good, you shouldn't be complaining about being punished." She smirked.

"I'm Netural." He snapped her, finally losing his temper over the conversation of where his alignment stood. "I kill those who kill villages, those who kill royalty. I kill those who wish to be put from their misery. I was an assassin. I did what I had to, to survive." He growled out, and he was sure if his magic wasn't being suppressed his eyes would have been flashing dangerously.

Regina looked at him, knowing the the famed assassin had never lost his cool before. He got angry, but it was never known of him to openly engaged in a verbal fight. "You are dark." she spoke softly this time, and slowly trying to get Archer to come through on the denial of just where he stood.

"If I'm dark, then so are you." He gritted out, his hands balling into fists. He didn't have his magic anymore, he didn't have access to his weapons. He couldn't leave this hell hole. He was trapped. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." He hissed out, the anger seething from him.

Regina looked at the teenager and knowing that now she was pushing his limit, and that there was no use trying to have the conversation now otherwise he'd completely shut off from the world. Especially her.

"Archer would you like a minute to calm down?" She gently asked the boy who was currently making fists with his hands. She assume this was how he'd cope without having his magic and weapons. Then there was the fact that the next few days he'd have to go through magic withdrawal.

"Yes." Archer hissed at her, storming away from her and the front door and into the ground floor bathroom. He stormed away in such a way that was somehow still regal and he didn't actually stomp his feet. Archer was livid and he knew that someone of his position should not be getting angry so easily, his eyes wandered around the bathroom, attempting to see if he could find a weapon.

Once he was calmed down enough and he splashed cold water over his face and wiped his face dry and then played with his hair a bit. He liked looking good. It had been about ten minutes since he left Regina at the front door due to the fact that she had tried to tell him he was- No. Don't think about it, let it go.

He opened the door to the hallway and strode his way towards the front door, seeing that Regina was no longer at the door where he had left her. He frowned slightly, confused as to where she had gone. He poked his head into the kitchen. No Regina. He crossed the threshold to the living room, seeing that Regina was currently reading the newspaper on the white leather sofa.

"Regina?" He spoke, his ghostly eyes staring at her expectantly. A silent demand as to why she had moved.

Regina didn't look up from her newspaper, knowing exactly what kind of look Archer was sending her. "Yes dear?" She smirked slightly to herself as she flipped to the next page.

Archer let out a sigh, he knew what she wanted. An apology. He wasn't about to apologise. She was the reason, she was the cause of this so she could deal with the consequences. "Can we go now?"

Regina, to her credit, knew how to deal with Archer's type. They would never give in, and it was pretty clear to her he had a God complex, much akin to someone else in Storybrooke. She assumed that he was just a year or so older than Archer. "Soon."

Archer sighed, pulled his phone out, sat down on the other sofa in the living room and continued to play on his phone and check on instagram and twitter. He tapped away on the phone, tapping noises played out softly over the still quiet air.

When the former Queen finally gave up on expecting Archer to apologise, it had been a good fifty three minutes. Brown eyes looked to the teenager who had draped himself over her white leather sofas in an act of defiance over being trapped in what he had called a 'glorified prison'. Regina stood up, folding the newspaper up and laid it to rest on the glass coffee table.

Archer looked up immediately hearing Regina begin to move. He rolled off the couch, standing up quickly, wanting to know what the woman was doing.

Regina smirked as she caught sight of the boy moving quickly to see what she was doing. She strutted over to the front door, picking her plain keys with her house key, car key and a keyring from Henry that had 'Best Mom Ever' engraved on it. She ran her thumb over the engraving. She smiled and opened the door, looking back at the teenager. "Are you coming dear?"

Archer nodded to her, walking out after her, and shutting the door. He stayed next to her as she locked the door and continued to stay next to her until they got into the car. The drive took two 80's songs on the radio in order to arrive outside Granny's diner. The ride was silent for the most part and Archer had exhausted his data plan for the next two weeks.

When they had finally pulled up to the diner, he slowly and almost stubbornly pulled himself out from the warm mercedes into the cold nippy weather of Maine's air. The ghost eyed boy grumbled to himself that he'd rather cook his own food then go outside in the cold, he buttoned up the expensive wool coat he wore and caught up to Regina. He walked with her making sure he had his wallet and phone on him, taking in the red sign in the window that screamed 'HELP WANTED' in white.

Archer held the door open for Regina and his ghostly eyes surveyed the diner that was known as Granny's. He had let go of the door, before realising that a taller boy was walking straight for the door and in a last ditch effort to be polite he held grabbed the door and pulled it open for the blonde boy. "Oh shit." He swore gently, almost stumbling into said tall blonde boy, but he had managed to successfully open the door without hurting anyone in the small area of the doorway.

Ezra came to a halt suddenly as Archer stumbled, almost into him which would have most likely knocked the phone from Ezra's grip, and Ezra tilted his head to the side slightly as a cold frustration flashed in his hues. "Careful now." He purred with a feline, and almost predatory smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as his gaze held that of the boys.

Archer who knew just how dependant one could be on their phone moved quickly, almost at a speed a certain werewolf would've blinked out, he stuck his hand out and grabbed the phone before it could fall to it's death on the tiled floor. Archer's cheeks flushed pink as he tried not to embarrass himself or become affected by the taller, obviously older teenager in front of him. He handed the boy his phone. "S-Sorry about that." Archer had stuttered, something he hadn't done before now, although he hadn't been embarrassed before. And he most certainly had embarrassed himself in a diner full of people.

It seemed the more flustered Archer became, the wider that smirk grew on Ezra's lips as if he gained some form of pleasure from it. Ezra radiated a cold confidence that the weak often drowned in. "What a good butler you'd make. The door holding needs some work, but you really have the 'Nervous-In-Front-Of-Superiors-' nailed."

Still holding the blonde's phone, his mouth twitched at the words that came from him. He could feel the confidence that rolled off the blonde in waves and he straightened up slightly. If Archer wasn't allowed to play nicely or be his normal self due to Regina and Captain Fake Leather laying into him, he'd go a new route. "I mean, you certainly have a superior vibe to you." His ghost eyes darkened, and he smirked. He stepped closer and placed the smartphone into the blonde's left jacket pocket. "Maybe you'll have to show me just how I should be treating you," Archer was playing a dangerous game. -Sir." He whispered the last word almost like a threat, a sexual tension filled threat.

Regina watched the two communicate, making sure neither would do the other harm. She'd need to talk to Archer about the blonde soon. Honey eyes sought out a pair of faces which happened to be watching the events fold out. A small smile graced her lips as she turned to the counter, asking Ruby softly for hers and Archer's usual drink to be bought over to Emma and Henry's booth. If she wanted to avoid confrontation between the two teens they would need to move from the blonde boy soon. She knew Archer wouldn't stop fighting until he had won, and nor would the blonde.

Ezra raised a brow at Archer's sudden courage to come closer to him, and Ezra watched him the sadistic amusement of a Wolf watching the ignorant child stumbling closer and closer. "I'll gladly whip you into shape." He said, his tone as calm and composed as someone discussing the weather. But it was his eyes that held the heat and intensity.

Archer grinned at him, his smirk seemingly darkening. "Well I do hope that's a promise." Archer spoke calmly if not albeit confidently. He felt a slim hand wrap around his bicep. He nodded to the blonde, knowing he was needed elsewhere. "Until next time Princey." He mock saluted to the obvious stuck up prince with two fingers from the hand which the magic suppressor was on. He turned and followed Regina's line of sight to Emma and Henry.

"Archer," Regina started, as they began to talk calmly and elegantly. "Please don't antagonise Mr Winsor." She told him, it was a warning, she didn't need Archer starting fights with the blonde. Winsor had connections, and he was known to go to Mr Gold for any kind of deal.

"Trust me Queenie," Archer smirked as they neared the booth. "I have better things like cut off my own skin and eat it." He spoke softer as they began to near Henry, knowing that Regina liked to filter things as much as she could for the boy. "So Captain Fake Leather, Sargent Mills, what are we having for dinner?" Archer asked, pulling up the seat next to Emma, assuming that Regina would want to sit with her son.


	3. Welcome, to English

So you may know me from Darkened Souls, if you do, great! If you don't, have a sneeky peak at it, I won't tell anyone!

So I had a review over how Archer is using instagram, just to clear things up he's using his data plan, which he gets to go along with his minutes and texts.

Also after conversing with some American friends I've decided I don't like the american school system. So we're pretending it doesn't exist and we're going with the british system which is basically as followed.

Year 10-Year 11 (Freshman and Sophomore) = GCSE years. Core subjects and 4 chosen subjects  
Year 12-Year 13 (Junior and Senior) = A Level years. 4 chosen subjects (Can be core subjects.)

Core Subjects: English language and literature, Sciences (Core and Additional, double and triple sciences - biology, chemistry and physics), Maths.

Additional compulsory subjects until Year 12: IT, Physical Education and Religious Studies.

Anyway, I don't own anything otherwise SwanQueen would be canon.

 _ **Please Review. Please.**_

Chapter 3

For the most part Archer had waited patiently all week to be allowed to go out and go to school and he didn't think he'd be so excited to go to school after being holed up in the glorified prison known as the mayoral mansion. He had been studying the textbooks that Regina had gotten him, so he would have at least some sort of understanding about school academics. Other than the studying Archer had been irritable and emotional in all senses as he went through magical withdrawal and tended to lock himself in his room whilst making distressed noises.

Regina had taken him shopping a few times, mainly for clothes and things to make his room more comfortable and like it wasn't a prison cell which it most certainly was. Regina had found out that Archer enjoyed minimalist clothing and preferred quality over quantity. His favourite store so far had been H&M, and he had met a few teenagers his own age that worked there, he spoke about school, joked and laughed with them before he would wander back to Regina when she called him back to her.

They had gone to the nearest IKEA, and Archer had gotten a few things to make his room his. Regina was surprised that he had taken a more urban minimalist approach to his bedroom, and only one thing decorated the walls of the boy's bedroom. A monochrome canvas of New York City. He had applied for a job at Granny's after making Regina look over his CV filled with his predicted grades for his Sophomore year, he was expecting a call any day now to tell him if he had gotten the job or not. He had decided that working was much more desirable than having to actually stare at the wall or go to the Mayor's office with Regina.

Archer dragged himself as he began to go over his morning routine, getting up after swearing at the noise making phone, grumbling to himself all the way to the bathroom, showering, using the toilet, washing his face with a walnut face scrub, going back to his room with only a towel on. Throw on the outfit he had planned the day before. Today it had consisted of black skinny jeans with rips on them, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Everything was tied together with a pair of black boots. He pulled on a gold and silver dog tag necklace and a couple of rings.

Archer made his way downstairs with a slight spring in his step due to the fact his was rather excited to be going outside without the former Evil Queen breathing down his neck. When he arrived, he pulled up a seat at the breakfast bar and watched as Regina placed a coffee in front of him.

"Good morning dear." Regina spoke, addressing the teenager, allowing a smile to escape across her lips at seeing the excitement on his face.

"Good morning Queenie!" Archer addressed her, taking the coffee in his hands as Regina began to go about putting pancakes on a plate along with apples, blueberries and strawberries.

Archer wouldn't normally eat before school, or at all in the morning, but the rules were clear.

"Have you decided what subjects you'll be taking?" Regina asked the boy, her lip twitching slightly as the boy called her 'Queenie' she didn't like the nickname, but she realised soon it was better than someone else's nickname known as 'Captain Fake Leather' so took her chances of not complaining about it too often.

Archer suddenly got self-conscious as he thought about the subjects he had picked for his GCSEs. "I uh, I'm taking History, Art, Geography and Business." He spoke, softly wondering what Regina's reaction to his chosen subjects would be.

"Art?" Regina questioned the boy, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising in surprise over the boy's choice in subjects, wondering when he would use it.

"Uh yeah, I like drawing and I just wanted to have an easy C in a subject." Archer confessed to the Mayor, pulling his legs up to have them crossed under him as he spoke to Regina, who was having breakfast with him. "And it's also that I'll be able to take and not get stressed out over it, well, at least too much."

"Be as it might, when will you use that qualification dear?" Regina asked him, again with the eyebrow raising, taking a sip of her coffee.

"In about a few months so I can take A-levels." Archer informed her, looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "I want to take Sociology, Politics and Law in A-Level. As well as keep on English language. And If I can I want to take Psychology, but I know that we can't take five subjects. So, it's highly unlikely to be able to take it."

Regina opened her mouth to speak when ringing was heard on his phone, he took the gold device out from his pocket and checked why his phone was making such an ungodly noise before shutting it off. Captain Fake Leather was outside waiting to escort him to the storybrooke high school which he was sure of was his impending doom.

"That would be Emma." He told the Mayor, his ghostly eyes dancing slightly as he stood up, making his mostly finished plate towards the trash bin.

"Well, we wouldn't want you late on your first day dear." Regina spoke, a bundle of nerves in her stomach as she thought about all the things that could've gone wrong. What if someone had gone after him because of his famed name, or because he was living with the supposed Evil Queen.

Archer was nervous, he wouldn't tell anyone that though. But he was without magic, and his weapons. He was without a way to defend himself and he was going to a place filled to the brim with hormonal emotional fairy tale characters that could hurt him, that he had probably done something to in the old country. He hummed and furrowed his brows as he tried to move from where he was standing.

The Queen noted that Archer had yet to move from the trash bin, and that he had yet to spill the uneaten contains of his plate into the bin. She took a sip of coffee and debated on whether or not she should take him to the door.

Archer frowned deeply, finally coming out of his mind and spilling the uneaten food into the bin, crossing the threshold to the sink and placing it in the metal casket for plates. He took a deep steadying breath, and picked up his phone, slipping it into his pocket.

Archer picked up his coat and shrugged it on in one smooth transition and let out a soft groan over the fact he would have to meet more people.

Archer let out a deep breath after a while that he hadn't known he was holding and picked up the _bag o' shit_ as he liked to call it which held the contents of his first day at Storybrooke high. Together, Archer and Regina walked to the door as Archer went through a mental checklist as to what he had and anything he had missed.

Archer smiled at her lightly, it wouldn't do to start the day off with argumentative words and fierce looks exchanged.

"I'll see you later on then Queenie." He told her, opening the door and swaggered his way out into the fresh air, looking back a moment to see Regina wave.

"Have a good day at school, do not start any fights." She commanded him and crossed her arms over her stomach before giving a quick wave.

Archer rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah," Pulling open the yellow beetle and sliding into the car seat and waving to Regina as he pulled the seatbelt over himself and ran a hand through his raven hair and his silver eyes turned to Emma. "Good morning Sheriff Swan." He greeted.

Archibald didn't enjoy the ride to the school, it was mostly silent and when they pulled up he nodded his goodbye and swaggered his way towards reception. Heads turned to him as he walked, whispering started in groups and he knew that they had gotten the heads up that he was arriving in the school.

After getting his timetable, his locker combination and a stern talking to by the vice principal, Archer made his way to his locker.

"Hey new guy." Archer heard a shout and he turned to look at source the voice had come from. A small petite girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, black skinny jeans (ripped at the knees of course as all teenage girls enjoy this typical style), a plain white t-shirt, a blue denim jacket and black vans.

"Hey double denim." He smirked to her, his silver eyes shining with mischief as he continued t walk to the locker. "What can I do for you?"

The girl scoffed. "It's okay when it's different colours." The blonde informed him and held her hand out as she walked with him. "I'm Ayla, now give me your timetable."

Archer smirked and handed her the timetable, continuing with his quest of finding where the locker was, coming to a stop, whispering secrets to the lock as he turned the combination in and pulled it open. "Lovely to meet you Ayla, I'm Archie." He told her and began putting his books away into the blue locker.

"We have English first together." Ayla observed, adjusting her bag and pulling out a couple of books and stashing them in the locker that was indeed not her own, but Archer's. Giving him her sweetest innocent smile she could muster.

Archer looked at her with a smile which shifted into a lopsided one. "Am I the keeper of your books now double denim?" He asked her making sure he had nothing left to put in the locker before he shut it and locked it.

"Of course, why else would I put my books in your locker?" The blue eyed girl asked him, smiling her sweet innocent smile, whilst her eyes danced with cheekiness.

Archer rolled his eyes and swiped the card timetable from her looking at what room the English class was in. Room 210. "Shall we go or do you already want to skip because believe me, I do."

Ayla laughed and headed in the directions of the stairs. "Come on shitbag." Was all Ayla said and with nothing else said Archer knew they were going to class. He followed after her, his backpack loosely hanging on one of his broad shoulders and they wandered off up to the stairs.

When they came to the room Ayla opened the heavy wooden door and swept into the classroom, groups of already made friends talking. Looking at phones, laughing. A group of jocks, given the fact they wore letterman jackets purple with black sleeves with a big 'S' on the left breast, looked up them. Their ring leader smirked.

Ayla spoke, confidently and laid back. "Welcome, to English in classroom 210."


	4. Friends are essential

Yo, I lost chapter 4 so I had to redo this and I completely forgot what I wrote so yay.

Again I own nothing except Archer, Ayla and Ezra.

 _ **Please leave me a review. Please.**_

Chapter 4

When Archer had finished the school day he was more than happy that no one knew who he was, was it due to the fact that no one had seen his face when he was an assassin, more than likely. It also helped that he knew that he had a different name in different realms. So it hadn't been all that bad if he were honest.

Surprisingly the jocks got on well with him and it turned out quite a few people got on well with him. Archer had fallen into the roll of being laid back and hadn't once started a fight. Well at least not yet. He had found out the ringleader was on the wrestling team and his name was Shaun. Archer and Shaun got on like a house on fire. He later found out Ayla hated Shaun with a passion mainly because he was a sexist pig. Archer agreed and internally decided he would only speak to Shaun to make his life easier.

Archer had also seen Ezra and found that the boy moved packs of cigarettes at the back of the school during the beginning of school, break times and after school. He had managed to climb over the fence and Ezra had given him a pack of cigarettes with the comment of 'you can pay me back when you get paid.' Archer agreed, sparked a cigarette and climbed back over the fence when he had finished and gone to meet back up with Ayla who introduced her friends. None of them stood out to him, which happened to the point he could no longer remember their names.

He had texted Regina during the day after he had discussed going to granny's with Ayla, with Regina's reluctant blessing, due to Red and Granny being at the diner. She had informed him that she would pick him up one hour after they arrived.

Maybe she was pleased he was making friends.

Maybe.

Archer put his hands in his pockets as he walked with Ayla to granny's, they had idle chit chat talking about their classes, how much teachers sucked and who they were in the enchanted forest. Of course he hadn't told her what he actually didn't. He had lied through his teeth easily to her, telling her that he was a nobleman's son, so he was taught to read and write. It was simple and he would remember it.

The black haired boy rolled his shoulders and thought back. Ayla had told him that she had been a farmers daughter who would had worked in the nearest tavern to her town. She had lived not too far from the dock and she had met a great many of people who would go on adventures and one time she had even met _the_ Snow White.

Archer had rolled his eyes. "She seems nice." He spoke, and when they got to the diner he texted Regina that he was at Granny's with Ayla.

Ayla had said she'd get this, but only this once. Archer thought that was fair. When the two of them went to the counter Granny said that he had the job if he wanted it. Archer smiled and nodded, thanking her and was told he could start on Wednesday after school. He found out he would do a few days after school and then the weekends as well. Archer was happy with that. He just needed to make sure he could stay on top of his homework as well.

Ayla ordered a mocha with cream and chocolate sauce and he ordered a gingerbread latte. They sat down at a booth and talked.

"So you had art today right?"

"Yeah, it was alright. I think one of your friends in my class." Archer told her and placed his phone on the table.

"Yeah, Bego has art with you." Ayla told him, the name was a nickname he believed, but he didn't remember. "In other news have you found someone you're interested in? Any girls?"

Archer looked at her for a moment that screamed 'stop it' And shook his head. "Not really."

Ayla leaned closer with a smile. "Any guys?"

It was nice to know that Ayla didn't discriminate against being gay. "Uh, not really. Maybe? There's this one guy who looks good."

"Do you know his name?" Ayla asked as Red brought over their drinks.

"Hear your working for us now. Congrats." Red said, smiling.

Archer smiled back and felt perplexed. Red obviously knew him, she was a werewolf, she would have known his scent from the enchanted forest. Not only that but he was a convicted murderer, if you counted house arrest being a good enough punishment for his charges.

"Thanks Red, I look forward to working with you." He told her and when she walked away he turned back to Ayla. "No idea what his name is." That was also a lie, he did, Ezra Winsor, known around town from the rumours he had heard, as someone not to be messed with. Also known for being the corrupt Prince who made all sorts of deals with the Dark one.

"Well what does he look like?" Ayla asked him.

"Blonde, blue eyes. Kind of a cunt."

"Ezra." She confirmed. "He's a cunt, I both hate him and like him at the same time."

"Is it because you too are a cunt double denim." Archer joked.

"Don't you forget it." She laughed, and took a sip of her mocha.

They talked longer before Archer got a text from his warden saying she was outside. Archer bid his farewells and walked out, waving to Red and Granny as he did so. He made his way to the Mercedes and hopped in the passenger side.

"Where's your bag?" Regina questioned him as he put his seatbelt on.

"It's in my locker, I had no homework and I've read what I needed from the text books for this semester." Archer informed her and sat back in his seat. "In other news, I have a job now."

Regina beamed at him as she pulled out the car and began driving home. "Well done, I'm pleased. When do you start?"

"After school on Wednesday. Granny wanted me to do a couple of days after school and the weekend."

"Well that should be fine, as long as you keep up your studies."

"I know Queenie, I already figured out a plan so don't worry." Archer told her, he bristled slightly at the comment.

"Good." Was all Regina had stated.

The rest of the car ride was silent save for soft breathing and the sound of roads whooshing past the car. When they arrived he undone his seatbelt and made his way to the white door of the house.

"Go on in, the doors open." Regina told him.

The ghost eyed boy did so before talking into the living room to see Henry on the playstation in the living room. "Good afternoon Sargent Mills."

"Hey Archie." Henry greeted him as his eyes were trained on the TV and felt the seat next to him compress as Archer sat next to him.

"I got a job and school sucks."

"I hear that."

"Henry?"

Henry hearing the tone Archer had used paused his game and looked over to the teenager who was 4 years older than him. "Do you know my story?"

Henry looked at him and seemed conflicted, he could tell Archer what he knew but then again, he was technically a villain still. "No."

"Would you like to?" Archer asked him.

Henry's eyes sparked and he nodded. "Yeah, thats go to my room-"

"My rooms cooler, we're going there."

Henry rolled his eyes but he had to admit Archer did have a good room. He nodded saved his game and they made their way up to Archer's room just as the door opened and closed.

"Where are you two off to?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Archer's going to show me his drawings." Henry said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, he wants me to draw him as a superperson or something?"

"Superhero."

"I'm old, I don't care."

Henry laughed and looked to Regina who waved them off. "We're having lasagna tonight."

"Thanks mom!" They continued up to Archer's room and watched as Archer sat on his bed. Henry took a seat on the spinning chair at the desk that Regina had bought him. "So."

"Okay, I'm going to tell you the story in full, from my point of view. You can ask questions after okay?" Archer told him, wanting to be able to talk without being interupted.

"Wait, why are you telling me your story?" Henry asked him, still slightly suspicious.

"Because my dear marshmallow head, I both need and want to rant to someone who didn't know me in the forest and I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't know who I am."

"Okay."


	5. A story you don't know

I started writing this as soon as I put the fourth chapter up so, hi again.

I own nothing except Archer, Ayla and Ezra.

 _ **Please leave me a review. Please?**_

"There was once a man, he was once a boy. His parents were killed shortly after his fourth birthday. He relied on the forest for food, comfort and security. The boy grew up, learning from watching hunters. Learning to speak. Seasons go by, life continues on and the forces of nature take care of him. When the boy was at the age of nine he found a witch, a male witch. He passed down his skills after seeing the boy being able to use magic.

The boy now turned young man, at the age of sixteen walks into town. He finds a wanted poster. Of his master. He took the poster, and looked at it. It had been declared by King Leopold. The man was wanted dead or alive. So the young man made his first kill. He killed the male witch. Using his master's own cart and horse to go to the Palace. The beautiful and young Queen Regina was holding court when he walked into the Palace, he knew that the queen was only twenty summers old. The King had gone for a month long hunt.

"Your Majesty. I present to you Hyrum the wanted." The guards took the man and confirmed the identity of the man. He was rewarded and the Queen spoke.

"How old are you boy?" The Queen asked him.

"I am sixteen springs your Majesty." The man kept his head bowed as a sign of respect.

"What is your name?"

The young man wanted to tell the Queen his name, however he didn't want his identity revealed. "I do not have one."

"I see. And just how did you find this man?" The Queen asked him, a sculpted eyebrow raised.

"He was my master, your Majesty." The young man looked up just slightly and saw that Queen understood just what he was been taught in.

"Did you know he has been wanted for ten years?"

"No. He found me when I was nine summers old Your Majesty."

"I see. Thank you for your services. I am sure King Leopold will be thankful."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The young man left the Palace and would continue to take down wanted persons. When the news hit that King Leopold had died by mysterious circumstances and soon Snow White was wanted, the young man had aged by a year. Soon the Kingdom was known as The Evil Queen's domain. The young man had now been masked and earned the title of The Veiled King. People paid the young man to do their deeds, killing people, noblemen, whatever it was.

One day The Evil Queen appeared in front of him at a camp he had made. Purple smoke swirled and soon cleared. The Queen looked at the masked young man, who had a sword raised looking at her with an expressionless mask.

"Your Majesty." The young man greeted her.

"The Veiled King I take it?" The woman spoke and smirked at the sword drawn at her.

"That's what they have deemed my name is."

"Lovely to see you again. Now if you would put your sword away."

The masked man stood there for a while, sword still aimed before putting the sword back on his belt.

"Brilliant." With a flick of her wrist the two was surrounded with purple smoke and soon appeared in the dark Palace of the Evil Queen.

The masked man looked at her, hands on his hips and stared.

"There's a King I want you to kill, I believe he knows where Snow White is."

The young man nodded. "Why should I help you, Your majesty?"

The scowl that crossed the woman's face was clear to say the least as she looked at him. "I can offer you gold, or would you prefer the currency of where you come from, pine cones and leafs."

"You know, I think I have quite enough pinecones. I'll take the gold."

"Good. Now if you would be so kind. Shut. Up." The queen growled out. Taken his silence as agreement she spoke again. "His name is King Louie of the Western Kingdom known as Silvis Kingdom. Interrogate and kill him."

"Fine by me, any special requests?"

"Kill anyone who stands in your way and one last thing" She smirked and flicked her wrist and the man was then covered in black leather and a cloak with the Queen's insignia bold and clearly seen on the black cloak. A shield with a crown on top of it on both sides of the shield held horses and on said crown held an apple. "You wear this, to send a message."

"It will be done." Seeing her wave her hand for him to go. "So long Queenie. I'll bring you his head." Before he clicked his fingers he had just enough time to see her whip around to end his life. Dark blue smoke swirled around him and he was gone.

The masked man in the Queen's requested outfit easily found the King within a day, it took him two days to plan his attack after watching the guards rotation. Having killed multiple guards in the quest for the man's head, he also left one alive against his orders. Telling him to spread the word that their King was dead on orders of the Evil Queen. He interrogated the King and finally bought his head back for the Queen in a swirl of blue.

"You're back. I thought you'd take longer." The Queen stated, of course she wouldn't have said she was impressed but that was the closest he'd get and he knew that.

"The King said she was headed south, however I heard rumours that she told the King a lie, and that she's headed north for Arendelle." The masked man told the Queen.

"Fantastic." A dark smirk filled the woman's face and she called for a guard to put King Louie's head on a stick. The Queen gave him his reward.

"Would you like your cloak back Queenie?"

"A bit informal, wouldn't you say?" The Queen spat, her eyes darkening as she took a step towards him. "Have some respect, boy."

He smirked at her and after she dismissed him he lay the cloak down on her velvet chair and clicked his fingers and with a swirl of blue smoke, he was gone.

The masked man would pick up jobs from anyone and everyone, The Dark One included, although he wasn't quite sure why at first but when he saw the fact that people would call out 'Rumpelstiltskin' just before killing someone, he understood why. The Dark One was using him for more trafficking for his deals. The man made his skin crawl.

Over time the Queen's and the masked man's relationship became what one would assume as friends, unlike dealing with the Dark One, who he kept it strictly business and refused to speak as much as he could. The young man gained a great many names due to his constant realm jumping but the one Regina so fondly used after hearing about it was 'The Evil Queen's Pet.' much to the masked man's displeasure. When she appeared for the first time after hearing it she indeed had another task for him.

"How have you taken to your new name?" The Queen asked him after watching him put down his crossbow having it been aimed at her for the upteenth time since she had first come to him.

"I feel like you almost like me pointing weapons at you Queen Queen."

"You didn't answer my question."

With an exaggerated sigh he threw one of his hands up in annoyance. "What new name have I acquired to go along with my many other names."

"Apparently you're my pet going by the name 'The Evil Queen's pet' my dear, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Judging by how you make me wear your insignia when doing your dirty work, it could be that." The masked man smirked pushing his mask to the side just slightly for her to see his smirk. "As if I'd be so lucky."

"A man who knows his place. It's almost as if you really are my pet."

"Har-Har. I'm heaving with laughter." The masked man stated in a stoic tone.

"I thought as much. Now come along pet, we have much to discuss." With a wave they were back in the Dark Palace. The Queen gave him the job of bringing a kingdom in another realm to ashes.

Again the seasons fly by and the masked man had been known throughout multiple kingdoms and realms for his feats. The Evil Queen's pet had burnt a Kingdom down to the ground and had left nothing more than the cloak with the Evil Queen's insignia on a stick, which was wedged into the ground for those who found it as a word of warning. It spread like wildfire throughout realms.

When the dark curse finally hit the masked man's magic rushed over to him to protect and transport him to another realm, which it did. However with the use of magic it all came with a price. The masked man was no longer twenty five, three years younger than the Queen, he had be reverted back to the age of sixteen, in neverland. Where he would no longer age until he left. Which he did a few times to collect food, clothing and a great many of stuff. Including his gold he had given to the Queen to hide.

And finally when he killed five older teenagers he felt no mercy. The lost boys had pestered him, stole from him and underestimated him. He saw the Evil Queen, with Snow White of all people along with her husband and people he hadn't seen before.

However, the person he had known to be the closest thing to a friend, did not recognise him.

And he felt all had been lost."

When Archer had finished his tale he hadn't noticed the Queen standing at his doorway listening to the story, he only saw that Henry was engrossed in the story he was telling.

"You were the assassin. What were your other names." Henry asked him, not knowing what to make of the story he told.

Archer smiled. "I don't remember all of them, but I think in this realm, it was The masked Lotus, in the Enchanted Forest I had two, The Veiled King and The Evil Queen's pet. In Wonderland I believe I was known as Ace of Spades. Uh, I remember in one realm I was known as The Reaper's Scythe."

"You need to tell mom who you are. Maybe you should go see Mr Gold, for help turning back to twenty-five! We need an operation name!"

"Henry, I highly doubt Gold will help, and I highly doubt Regina will believe me when I tell her."

A clearing of the throat and they both looked up, Henry with excitement and Archer with a mixture of fear, surprise and worry.

Regina looked at them both a small darker than normal smirk over her lips. "The Veiled King I take it?"


	6. Make plans with the Mayor

I began writing this at 5 am on 2 hours of sleep 24 hours ago. I just done 2 chapters in one day though!

I own nothing except Archer, Ayla and Ezra.

 _Please leave a review!_

Chapter six

When Henry had gone to bed Regina guided Archer to the living room where they sat down together and decided it would be a good idea to speak to each other. Regina held a glass of wine in her hand whilst Archer wrapped his hands around a mug of tea. Their eyes met and there was a silence that filled the room.

There was moments of silence that lingered in the air until Regina spoke. "So, you've returned pet."

Archer smiled and placed the mug on the side table next to him, on a coaster of course. "I have, Queenie."

"Why did you not tell me, how did you even get out of the Enchanted Forest before the curse hit?" Regina questioned him, confused as to why Archer wasn't in the curse. She had assumed the assassin was in Storybrooke the whole time and due to not knowing his face, couldn't find him.

"Well, not exactly a believable story is it?" Archer suggested before taking a deep breath. "The only thing I can think of is that my magic decided to protect me and transport me elsewhere. How it managed to transport me to Neverland is beyond me. But the consequences for that was me deaging." Archer informed her and his mind was whirring with things that would happen.

"I see." Regina informed him and before long, silence filled the air as she began to think what they could do. "We need to visit Gold, to see if he can revert you back."

Archer chuckled and when he saw Regina's face expressing confusion his chuckles loudened. "If I do by chance revert back to my twenty-five year old state, I'll be able to drink and- Not have to go to school." He informed her, finally glad to be rid of the clutches what was known as school.

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. Standing up she mentioned him to do so too. With a flick of her wrist they appeared at Gold's pawn shop.

"Your majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Came Gold's slimy voice which still made Archer's skin crawl and his blood boil.

"Actually, Rumple, it's me who wants to make a deal." Archer spoke as he strode his way to the counter Gold was behind to protect himself.

"Oh, and what's that?" Gold asked, almost scoffing.

"First of all, I want my sword back." Archer's eyes flashed. "And Second of all I want a spell or potion, or whatever to make me go back to the age I was before the curse."

"I don't think you should-" Gold was cut off as Archer grabbed him by the collar.

"I think I should be demanding things Rumple, how many times did I set you up with deals, how many times did you say 'Sorry dearie, you didn't kill them so, no money for you'?" His eyes flashed again and Regina took a step forward to get to Archer to calm him. "You remember me now don't you Rumple? Maybe you'll know me by a few more different names."

Regina placed a hand on his back, trying to get him away from the Dark One.

"Ah, the Veiled King. Or The Evil Queen's pet." Realisation washed over him. Archer looked at him, tilting his head slight with a twisted smirk playing over his lips.

"So you're not as senile as you make out to be." Archer observed.

"If you let go of me I'd more willing to help you, assassin." Gold ground out.

Archer snarled at him letting him go with a push and stood up straight. Archer sent a side look to Regina who took another step forward beside the assassin.

"Since I'm in such a generous mood, I'll give you the potion. For a price."

Regina looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "What's your price this time Gold?"

Archer looked to him once more. "My sword, and the potion." Archer wasn't leaving without his favourite sword, he had been almost three decades without it.

"Very well, your sword and the potion." Gold smirked, his eyes hardening. "However there is no set age it will turn you into. It can be anywhere between 8 and 15 years or so."

"She said what's your price, Gold." Archer ground out.

"Ah, the Queen's pet coming out to play I see." Gold smirked. "A favour. Just one little favour. Think you can handle that?"

"Archer you don't need to do this, we could search my vault for something." Regina informed him knowing just how bad Gold's favours could be.

"A favour that involves no murder _or_ , anything that will break the law. _Unless_ we are in a different realm." Archer bargained, ignoring Regina.

Regina looked at Gold, and back at Archer. Wondering how a teenager could even attempt to bargain with The Dark One. "Archer."

Gold thought about it for a few moments and as he did so Archer looked to Regina.

"Deal." Was finally spoken by the Dark One. handing over the potion after going through his safe and picking up the sword which had been sealed in a nearby glass counter.

"Great." He snatched the sword from the man and gave the potion to Regina knowing she was more likely to know what to do and if it could kill him.

Regina took the vial of pink liquid potion and knew instantly what Archer wanted her to do. "Thank you Rumple, we'll be off now." She stated and with a flick of her wrist purple enveloped the duo once more and they appeared in Regina's vault.

Regina looked at Archer for a moment before her voice came out, icey and as if it were made of steel. "I will deal with you momentarily, pet." Regina took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Emma."

" _Hey Regina, what's up?" came the reply of a sleepy voice._

"I need you to take Henry to Snow's and meet me at the vault."

Suddenly the voice was more awake and alert. _"What's happened what's-"_

"Nothing bad, I need you to come to vault."

" _Okay, see you soon."_

"Goodbye Emma."

Regina tapped the phone and slid it into her pocket and looked at the young man looking at her. She held her hand out. "Give me the sword."

Archer frowned. "But I just got it back"

"And you're under house arrest for killing someone, sword. Now." Regina told him and soon a sword was handed to her. It was silver in colour with a hilt was gold. Brown leather wrapped around the grip and the insignia of The Evil Queen was carefully and delicately carved into the golden circle pommel.

Archer huffed slightly annoyed at the fact he no longer had a sword.

"Now, just what do you think you were doing? You can not go around threatening The Dark One. You can not demand and bargain with the likes of him"

Archer looked at her. "Are you done?"

"What do you mean am I done? Do you know what could have happened, he still has his magic Archer, you do not." Regina had raised her voice at him, which he was used to due to the fact that The Evil Queen had done so before as well. "What is wrong with you assassin?!"

"I didn't sign a contract." Archer stated, calmly not bothered by the raising of the woman's voice. "I'm also not of legal adult age in this realm and anything signed by me will be voided due to the fact I am currently a minor. It's not legally binding."

Regina looked at him, mostly in disbelief. "You actually thought it through."

Archer smirked. "Of course I did. And if he tries to kill me, he won't be able to. I don't know Emma very well but I think it's rather well known that the only person that I will take orders from is you. So under your orders I won't use magic. She'll cuff rumple, he gets thrown in jail for attempted murder."

Regina looked at him, really looked at him and shook her head. He had almost three decades to plan this out.

"Why else did you think I made it known that I was the one who wanted the potion, and my sword?" Archer questioned her.

"When you are of legal age, Archer, I will be punishing you." Regina stated. The former Queen sighed and waved him to the bookshelf. "You were taught by a witch for many years, start looking in the books for this potion."

Archer was rather smug at the moment, knowing he had bested the Dark One and The Queen.

"Now Archer." Regina looked up from a book she was reading.

"Fucking hell, alright." Archer moved to the bookshelf and began scanning the books. "Slavedriver."

Regina sent him a scalding glare over the book and swatted his backside.

It took a further fifteen minutes for Emma to arrive, they explained the situation and the saviour and assassin high fived each other for than plan Archer had come up with. Regina shot them both a scalding glare, highly unimpressed by the duo. She feared for any other _adventures_ she would be forced to partake in with the raven and blonde.

They spent the next two hours looking through books, finding nothing as of yet but they had only gotten through a quarter of books of Regina's collection, they hadn't touched Cora's yet. The trio decided that was enough for the day and they made their ways to their homes. Archer was apparently still having to go to school much to his annoyance and reluctance.


	7. You need work for money

**I'm on a role bitches~!**

Sorry, I've written 4 chapters of this story in one day - still haven't slept so that's fun!

I own nothing except Archer, Ayla and Ezra.

Please leave me a review!

Chapter 7

Tuesday was uneventful, there had been no update on the potion, there were no fights started by Archer at all and school dragged on by as it did. When Wednesday arrived school went by slowly, he changed in the locker room from a t-shirt into a white shirt and changed his blue jeans to black jeans and smarter shoes than the converse he had been wearing. Archer strolled out of the locker room with his backpack with his books and his clothes stuffed into the bag.

Archer jogged to Granny's and smiled as he waved to Red and Granny. Red led him to the lockers and said he could 'dump your shit anywhere' So he did, hanging up his jacket on the peg and walked in wrapping the red half apron around his waist. Archer bounced on his feet.

Throughout the shift, he spoke to people in his more friendly bubbly tone. Regina and Henry stepped into the diner and took a seat at a booth. He looked over to Red, catching a nod he grinned at her and made his way to the booth.

"Why hello Mr Daniels." Regina greeted him with a smirk.

"Good Afternoon Mayor Mills, Henry. What can I get you?" Archer asked them as he had a notepad and pen at the ready.

Henry himself was grinning at what was happening. "We're actually waiting for Ma."

"I'll take a black coffee, Henry wants a strawberry milkshake and I'll order a coke for Emma please Mr Daniels." Regina told him.

"Got it, I'll be right over with your drinks. Sit tight."

Archer made his way to the counter told Lucy, who was working drinks today, the order. When the drinks were made he took them over on a black tray. Giving the drinks to their respective owners and smiled. "Tell me when you're ready to order and I'll come right over."

By the end of his shift, he was shattered, walking into the lockers, grabbing his bag after slipping his coat on himself. Regina had told him she'd meet him outside the diner. Archer smiled said his goodbyes to the group who had been working that day.

Making his way outside he slung his bag on the wooden bench he pulled his pack of cigarettes out and lit the cancer stick.

Picking up the sound of people talking he turned to face the sound. Archer took a long drag of his cigarette and watched Doctor Whale walk up the alleyway. Archer spotted the phone in his hand and assumed that was who he was talking to.

"The Evil Queen deserves what she gets. They'll rise up soon, and overthrow her." There was a pause and Archer took another drag, flicking the ash off to the side. "Death would be too good for her." Archer felt himself bristle at the comment, so maybe his sixteen-year-old self was violent and immature and he knew internally he shouldn't be reacting to it like this.

Archer flicked his cigarette off to the side and heard Whale closer than ever before.

"Hey, Doctor Frankenstein." Archer called giving the man a half wave.

"Hello, Daniels." The doctor greeted back coming to stop not too far away from him.

"What was that about The Evil Queen?" Archer asked him, attempting to keep a neutral expression covering his face.

"Look I don't know who you were, but the Evil Queen Is a stupid whore who needs to pay for what she did to us." Doctor Whale hissed out.

It didn't take long for Archer to punch the man in the face. Archer's face screws up in fury. His silver eyes flashing dangerously. "Maybe I should reintroduce myself, Whale," Archer growled out punching the shocked man in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack under his knuckles he stared at the man as he staggered back. The ghostly eyed boy took another step forward. "Do you remember The Evil Queen's Pet, Frankenstein?" A twisted smile played over his lips as Whale's eyes widened in both shock and fear.

"Archibald Daniels!" A loud shout sounded around the dark street, and he turned around to face the former Queen. She stormed over and yet still held the poise and elegance of a Queen as she did so. Roughly taking Archer's arm she hauled him to the black Mercedes. "Where is your bag?" Regina hissed at him.

"On the bench outside the Diner." Archer muttered.

He snarled from inside the car as Whale all but scurried away like a frightened mouse. Regina had retrieved the bag and put it in the backseat. Rounding the car and getting into the driver's side.

"Explain. Now." Regina demanded, her whisky eyes flashing with specks of her purple magic.

Archer almost growled at her, but he knew he'd be in even more shit than he already was. "He needed a lesson in manners." Was all that Archer stated before looking out the window in defiance.

"Archibald, look at me," Regina demanded once more. When he did she moved closer, captured his chin in her hand and pulled him to look at her. "Explain." Regina stated, although this time her anger was silent.

Regina had two types of anger, explosive where she would conjure a fireball in a matter of seconds and shout at you and maybe take your still beating heart from your chest. But this, this was worse and he had seen what happens when Regina was calm. It was a false sense of security. This fury was silent and he had seen her once destroy a man with just her hands, to the point no one could identify the man.

Archer scowled, knowing that this could go horribly wrong. "He called you a whore. And said you had to pay for your sins." Archer begrudgingly gave her the details of what had been said.

Regina's grip of his chin tightened ever so slightly. "I can fight my own battles, assassin."

"So why did you hire me then?" Archer asked, attempting to pull away and growling his response to her.

Regina pulled him closer by the chin and pointed a finger at him. "Do not, question me. Let's not forget who's in charge here." With that, she let go and they began their journey back to the house.

When they finally arrived Archer threw the car door open, grabbed his bag from the backseat and slammed the door shut. Stalking to the white door of the house, again he threw it open and slammed it behind him.

"Archibald get back here!" Regina raised her voice, it echoed throughout the house.

Archer didn't. Archer stalked to his room, threw the door open and once again slammed it shut.

Emma and Henry who had been sitting in the living room, watching the display of the two. They both knew that the two were their own kind of alpha. Regina was the type to do what she wants and take it whenever she wanted. Archer was a violent one if anyone crossed him or his closest friends, he'd end them.

Regina climbed the stairs, unlocking his door with magic and opened it. She closed the door behind her and looked at him as he lay on his bed.

"Are you quite done with your temper tantrum?"

There was no reply.

"I see. So you now plan on giving your Queen the silent treatment."

Again there came no reply.

"Go to the study once you've finished this tantrum." Regina ordered him, opening the door and leaving said door open in silent passive aggressive fury.

Regina strolled to the study, sat down behind the desk and began working on any documents she might have missed.

Regina thought about the actions of the teen, it didn't make sense to her for him to be acting so angry and vengeful. Regina had hired him before but not for battles, for silent deadly attacks but she was the Evil Queen. She could handle herself and didn't need anyone protecting her, especially from the likes of the phoney Doctor. He's hardly a cause for concern.

She, of course, didn't like being called a whore but it was just the man being a sexist pig. Regina, of course, had her flings every so often as the Queen, but she had never loved anyone like she did Daniel. And yet something swelled inside of her when Archer had defended her. Maybe not announcing the Evil Queen's Pet had returned would have been good but, he had.

Archer was someone who for unknown reasons to her, she had never killed, even with his taunts, his aggravating nicknames for her. Thinking back she should have known that it was Archer, he was the only brave enough to antagonize her. Her Archer - Wait. He wasn't hers. It was just Archer.

She sighed at the conflicting thoughts.

Regina looked over documents and signed them for thirty minutes before Archer skulked into the study. The ghost-eyed boy threw himself down on the velvet chair opposite the desk the former Queen was behind.

"Good to see you're done with your tantrum." Regina stated shortly, looking over a document that had been in her hand.

Regina placed the document down on the mahogany desk and stood up.

Archer stood up himself and walked to Regina's desk, his silver eyes flashing and filled with an emotion Regina couldn't quite place.

Archer watched as Regina took a step towards him. He grabbed the black blazer that she had been wearing and pushed her against the nearest wall, kissing her on the lips.

Regina was shocked before melting into the kiss. There was a pulse of air that ran through them, a rainbow of lights spread around them and pushed through the whole town.

Archer pulled away and stared at her. "Was that-"

"Archer?" Regina questioned looking at his sudden added height, his sudden stubble, the slight wrinkles of worry lines over his forehead.

"What was-"

"Archer look in the mirror," Regina told the 6ft giant compared to her 5ft5 stature. "You're… You're older."

True loves kiss had broken the curse his own magic's curse. Archer was 25 again.


	8. The saviour is trying

Special thanks to Kate (my beloved scouser friend) for helping me describe Archer.

Once again, I own nothing except Archer, Ayla and Ezra.

 _ **Please review!**_

Chapter 8

Archer and Regina stared at each other for the longest time, that was until Emma the _oh so elegant_ saviour slammed the door open to tell them that there had been a true love's kiss. Seeing the locks on both of their faces when they whipped their heads around was enough. What she hadn't expected even more than true love, was Archer being taller than her even more so. Seeing as he was 5ft8 before. She also wasn't expecting Regina with pink dusted over her cheeks.

Emma looked at them both, brows furrowed. "Uh..."

"Eloquent as ever, Miss Swan," Regina stated, waving her hand a decorative silver handheld mirror, fastened with flowers and swirls, appeared in her hand and she held it out to the now turned man.

"I feel so pretty holding this." Archer joked and looked at his face in the mirror. His jaw was dusted with thick stubble well on its way to becoming a full-grown beard if you gave it a few more days. His face had shifted from that of a chubby youth to possess the strong structure of a man grown and his body had changed too, his clothes were now tight around his body and stretched to the extreme. His black wavy locks which slowly transformed into curly hair was slightly longer and his silver eyes were more worn, older and haunted by what he had done. The man looked well-groomed, adopting the stylish culture of looking purposefully rugged.

Archer looked at to his apparent true love, then to Emma with a huge grin on his face. "I'm older! I'm my normal age!"

Emma looked at him, looked to Regina and back again. "Sorry, what's happening?"

Regina let her eyes roam Archer's body, the person she remembered. "Archer expressed his feelings towards me and kissed me."

Emma looked at the older man and gave him a 'good job' look. Before looking at Regina again. "But how is he older now?"

"I can explain that," Archer said and moved his arms stiffly in the too tight cotton shirt. "Before the original curse was cast, I was this age, who I am right now. But my magic - I assume anyway - protected me and teleported me to Neverland - I hate those lost boys far too much than I should - But at the price of such heavy magic, I was de-aged to my 16-year-old self." Archer explained.

Emma frowned slightly. "That's, that's odd."

"Tell me about it. So I only used to leave Neverland for food, clothes and my gold Regina hid for me." Archer told them and looked to Regina. "Is there any way you could… resize my clothes?" Archer asked her with a smile. A smile that was sly and felt far too suggestive that it should have been.

Regina nodded and with a wave of her hand Archer's clothes were resized. The white shirt fits him properly along with the black skinny jeans. He felt better now that the clothing was no longer trying to suffocate the life out of him.

"Thank you, my Queen."

"You're most welcome," Regina told him, before turning to look at an awkward looking Emma.

Emma looked at the two people stood beside each other. Regina and Archer had an air of something she couldn't place. The thick stubbled man seemed to be radiating excitement and Regina seemed slightly more withdrawn than usual.

"I'm going to go see Henry," Emma informed them before smirking at them. "Well, you don't need that potion anymore!"

Archer rolled his eyes. "Hardy Har Har, Saviour." Archer flipped her the bird as he watched her leave the study before turning to Regina who seemed less than impressed. "So, hello my Queen."

"Welcome back, my assassin." Regina purred and stepped forward and with a flick of the wrist, the study's door locked. "What was it that you said to me a week ago my pet?" Regina asked, her eyes studying him, although it felt more like a command than a question.

Archer's eyes widened and he took a step back as the older woman stalked closer to him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do." Regina simply stated, assuring him that she still remembered. Snaking an arm over his neck and bringing him down to her 5'9'' stature - mainly due to her 6 inch Jimmy Choo fuck me heels, feeling his heartbeat becoming faster at what she would do to him, and whispered in his ear. "If you say it, I can make Henry stay at Snow's house with the saviour." Her voice was husky and rich, and yet velvety smooth at the same time.

Archer couldn't be intimidated by such Regina, right? She was as harmless as a kitten. He had taken Kings down before, brought a kingdom to ashes. Regina was harmless.

That was until she pushed him against the wall. Before her whisky eyes darkened to a chocolate and her evil smirk was back. The evil smirk that made his knees buckle from memories of what could have been if he had just stayed with her. The call of darkness that made him want to submit and do whatever it was she wanted.

"Do not make me repeat myself, pet." Regina advised, dropping an octave at the word 'pet'. Watching as his eyes darkened from ghostly silver to a colour that reminded her of thunderstorms and distant mountains.

Archer almost moaned just at the octave drop, it reminded him so much of the Evil Queen that Regina had locked away to become a hero. His mind was conflicted, he wanted the darkness that Regina held perhaps even needed, and yet, she wanted to throw it away.

Archer bit his lip as the former Queen looked to be undressing him with her chocolate eyes. "I-I said, shut your whore mouth…. My Queen." Archer finally gave in still trying hard to fight his growing arousal. Think of anything. Dead kittens. Granny. Fuck. Anything Archer!

Regina leant forward, placing her mouth to his ear. "Naughty boy." The brunette breathed and let go of him. Just in time for him to switch their places, Archer to begin kissing her with such passion that she encircled her arms out his neck and once more melted into the passionate kiss. Regina moved her hand under his white shirt and was slightly surprised to find faint abs hidden under the shirt.

They parted just briefly, to catch their breath.

"And what are you going to do about it, my Majesty?" The man quipped.

Regina smirked and dragged her nails across the unmarked sandy skin leaving trails of pink in her wake. "Punish you."

A low moan spilt from his parted lips and was soon muffled by the possessiveness of Regina's own lips.

In all of her life, Regina didn't think she'd find someone who accepted her dark tattered past. And yet there he stood, in front of her and aroused by her avaricious ways.


End file.
